The double curse
by Polaris18
Summary: Yuki is forced to go shopping with Kyo, but he meets his favorite celebrity who has a deep dark secret. Feild trip to Osaka! Fruits BasketSpiral crossover Ch 7 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own!

A/N: Hm, my first Fruits Basket fic. Yay me. Um, not too much to put here, so I'll just skip to the chapter! Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No, no, no, no! Why do I have to go shopping with him!" the frustrated voice of Kyo Sohma could be heard through the entire house, disrupting the other guests. One of which, was a very annoyed Hatsuharu.

"It's just for a while. We need groceries and I thought it would be good for you to get out and unleash all that pent up energy you have." Shigure explained.

"I said I was bored, not desperate!" Kyo argued. "There's no way in hell I'm going to get groceries with him!"

Lacking the patience to endure any more of the cat's behavior, Haru wrenched himself away from his seat and walked down the hall to where the enraged boy stood. He shot out his hand, grabbing Kyo by the shirt, letting him know he was in no mood to listen to him complain and try to win an argument he would lose. "There's no way in hell?" he asked. "You'll be in hell if you don't leave now and get those groceries. You're going with Yuki whether you like it or not." He growled, his voice dangerously low.

Kyo, being the impulsive idiot he was, decided to go against that threat. "You can't make me! Now get your hands off of me!" he hissed, trying to pry away the hands that had moved around his neck.

"That's where you're wrong!" Haru snapped and Black Haru reared its ugly head. In an instant, Kyo was sent flying through the wall just as Yuki stepped out of his room.

"Causing trouble again, Kyo?" the prince sighed, walking past the both of them.

"Damn right he is!" Haru frowned, dropping Kyo and letting his head hit the floor with a dull thud. "Wretched cat. Now I'm tired." Forgetting about the bloody pulp on the floor, he made his way back to the couch and plopped down along the length of it. Momiji yelped and jumped off the couch just before he got squished. Haru had laid him on once before, and it took hours for him to get up! (No, not that kind of laid, you sick people!)

Kyo groaned as he tried to stand. It wasn't often he got the crap beaten out of him by Black Haru, and he never wanted to experience it again. "Fine, I'll go." He moaned weakly.

"Oh please. You just don't want another beating by Haru." Shigure mumbled.

"_You_ try being his punching bag! Tell me how _you_ like it!" Kyo yelled with a renewed energy.

"That mouth of yours never stops, does it?" Yuki asked as he slipped his shoes on.

"Whatever. Shut up and let's go." Kyo growled, walking past him after he had put his own shoes on.

Yuki sighed, mentally questioning if Kyo could be any more rude, obnoxious, and annoying. After deciding that would be a definite no, he gave up and followed the half-crippled boy.

A/N: Hm…I guess this wasn't much of a chapter, sorry. The writer's block decided to rear its ugly head. Anyway, I hope I kept everyone in character, but then again, if I didn't, then that's good too! What's the fun in doing a fic if you can't have OOC-ness in it? It's fun! No one wants to read a fic that's exactly like all the others and ordinary, right? Anyway, that's it for now! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Phweee! I'm back! Sorry for the slow updates, I have a good amount of fics I need to finish before I start anymore. That's easier said than done with me, so I've been doing oneshots to compensate! Hm, but there's still A new threat, Obsessions, World of darkness, Attachments, Winds of change, That's what girls do, and several others I have to finish! I'm in over my head…(sigh) That's six fics, plus the ones I forgot to mention! Anyway, I guess I brought it on myself for trying to outdo KousukeAsazuki. On with the fic…

XXX

Yuki tried to ignore the quiet rantings of Kyo, he really did. But by the time they'd arrived at the store, it felt like he wanted to shatter everyone's image of him and punch the annoying cat in plain view! "Please, please shut up." He moaned quietly to Kyo as they entered the store. "I'm begging you…just shut up for ten minutes." Already, his head was pounding.

He made his way to an aisle that held the over the counter medicines and grabbed a bottle of Aspirin, silently thanking the people who made such a wonderful reliever. _'Now all I need is a mallet to knock Kyo out with.' _He thought to himself. Honestly, did the boy _ever _shut up long enough to even take a breath in between sentences?

Kyo, however was proving that theory to be false. It was made clear by now that he really didn't take a breath in between rantings. "Come on! You're too slow, you damn rat! Hurry it up! I want to get home!" he complained.

Yuki let out a sigh and turned to a nearby stock-boy. "Excuse me? I was curious to know if you sell mallets here. Poison, perhaps?" he asked with a forced smile. (Sorry, I couldn't help it!)

The young man stared at the grey-haired teenager. "Uh…No, sorry." He shook his head.

Yuki wasn't satisfied with the man's answer. "Oh. I see. Well, do you sell rope, or chains would be nice…" he trailed off, hoping that if he couldn't kill Kyo, he could _at least_ tie him up and maybe leave him on some train tracks…

Again, the man shook his head. "Sorry. But if you really need that, there's an S&M store right down the street." He told the boy, thinking he was into that kind of stuff.

Yuki turned pale. _'Oh god! Does he think…?'_ he panicked. "Oh, no. I was just…I mean…forgive me." He sighed and turned to leave the aisle as quickly as possible, get his items, and be done with all of this.

"Gee, Yuki. Kyo sneered. "Never knew you were into that kind of stuff." Kyo taunted the frustrated boy.

"Shut up." The embarrassed Sohma replied as a blush made its presence known. He heard Kyo laugh and taunt him even more.

"Just wait till your little fanclub hears about this! Prince Yuki is a masochist!"

"I said shut up! (Holy crap, I just got de ja vu! I feel like I've written this before! How weird…) Yuki growled and glared at the annoying boy, wishing that he could evaporate Kyo into thin air.

The cat instantly shut his mouth, not liking that look on the angered boy's face.

"Just get whatever it is that you want and hurry it up, before I leave you here to rot." Yuki said in annoyance, walking off to gather the rest of the items on his list.

"Tch. What crawled up his ass and died?" Kyo frowned and walked a few aisles down and stared at the numerous cat toys hanging on the shelves.

A/N: I hate to stop it here, but I have so many things I have to work on. Plus, I wanted you all to reflect on Kyo's secret obsessions! Hm, what will happen to him if he continues to piss off poor Yuki? He's already got Haru wanting to rip his head off! Leave reviews on how you think I should torture him!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I'm back. Again, sorry for the slow updates! (hands out cookies as compensation) Let's get on with it, shall we?

XXX

Kyo looked admiringly at the variety of cat toys and such. "Hmmm." Reaching out, he plucked a feathery looking toy from the rack. "Mmmm, yess, my preccciousss." He purred, cradling the toy like it was the greatest thing in the world.

A voice suddenly interrupted his little moment. "Kyo Sohma, please come to register 3, your friend.."

Yuki cut the lady off by grabbing the mike. "Kyo, if you don't get your lazy ass up here, so help me, I'll…"

"Sir, you can't…please give me the…" a loud screeching sound was heard as the mike broke.

"Ahhh!" Kyo dropped the toy and clutched at his ears.

Yuki threw the mike down and stormed out of the store. "Stupid Kyo…" the prince mumbled as he made his way down the streets.

"You asshole!" Kyo yelled as he ran out of the store and caught up with Yuki. "I oughta'…" those few words earned the cat a roundhouse kick to his temple. The force of the blow sent the poor boy into the side of a building.

"Next time, I suggest you listen." Yuki stated calmly, not bothering to give so much as a glance to the stubborn cat.

Kyo groaned, but recovered quickly and got up, wiping the blood off his face. "Why don't you shut up!" he hissed.

It took all of Yuki's remaining patience to ignore the boy and not throw him into the traffic. He kept walking, but paused when a certain announcement was played on a giant tv screen on the side on a building. Yuki's head turned to look at the image, not noticing when Kyo bumped into the back of him.

"Hey!" the angered Sohma growled, glaring daggers at Yuki, who has stopped for no apparent reason. "Warn me before you stop like that, damn you!" he fussed.

"Quiet." Yuki muttered softly, focusing on the screen.

"And in other news, renowned pianist, Eyes Rutherford will be here to hold a live concert. There he is Eyes Rutherford making his way through the hordes of paparazzi." The reporter spoke.

"Eyes…" Yuki gasped in awe, admiring the silver-haired teenager.

Kyo glanced up at the screen. "Tch, So what?"

The reporter continued, "The young piano phenomenon is receiving quite a bit of attention here on his first voyage to Tokyo.(I'm not sure what city they're in) Eyes debuted at the age of fourteen. One year and two albums later, his fame spread across his native England and the Americas. Just last year he gained notoriety in Japan when he starred in an exotic car commercial. He released a solo album a few months ago and it has already gone platinum here in Japan, which is quite a feat for a classical artist…The seventeen year old pianist's live concert is tomorrow night at the Center Recital Hall. Show starts at seven-thirty, but unfortunately, tickets were sold out a mere thirty minutes after being released to the public."

Yuki fought the urge to mutter a curse upon hearing those devastating words. He enjoyed the musician's music very much, and now that he would be visiting Tokyo, he didn't even have a ticket to go and see his concert!

"Don't tell me you like that guy?" Kyo interrupted the dazed Yuki. "He looks like a chic, anyway!"

Yuki once again fought the urge to throw Kyo into traffic. "Shut up. I won't have you talking bad about Mr. Rutherford like that."

"You sound like those damn girls at your fanclub." Kyo smirked. "Are you a girl, Yu-ki?" he teased, earning a nasty glare from the reserved boy.

The prince sighed. "Why waste energy on a nuisance?" he asked, continuing to walk home.

Kyo muttered a few cuss words and followed the other Sohma.

Yuki turned the corned and stumbled back when he hit someone. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly, looking to see who he accidentally ran into.

"It's quite alright." Came the soft British reply.

A/N: Whoo! Cliffie! Hm, if you all were reading this thoroughly, you should know who Yuki ran into! If not, then, well…I'll reveal him in the next chapter! Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I'm back. Looks like my reviewers are diminishing….a lemon must be due….I'll see what I can throw in on such short notice…gah! The pairing possibilities! Too many! Ugh…my head! It's gonna explode! (holds head, trying to keep ideas in) Nooo!...ok, on with the fic!

XXX

Yuki stared wide-eyed at the person he has just bumped into. "No…way…" he blinked, wondering if it was real or some dream his mind was feeding him.

"Eyes. Why did you stop walking?" a short, grey-haired girl peeked out from behind the pianist and looked at Yuki with large grey eyes. "uh…oh." She realized, wondering why Eyes couldn't just walk around the boy if he was in his way.

"It's nothing, Rio." Eyes assured her.

"Eyes…Rutherford." Yuki breathed.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." The stoic Brit. Replied, adjusting his sunglasses and side-stepping the boy, continuing to move forward. The last thing he needed to deal with was another one of his overly obsessed fans.

Kyo scoffed. "Heh, isn't that a crying shame? Yuki, he doesn't even acknowledge you…pity." He laughed.

Yuki glared at his cousin and followed after Eyes. "Rutherford, wait!" he reached out to grab his arm. Wrong move.

Eyes jerked away from the hand and turned to glare at his "stalker". "What doesn't your brain comprehend about 'you're mistaken'?" he questioned. "And I'd greatly appreciate it if you _didn't_ touch me."

"I'm not mistaken." Yuki said sourly. "I'd know that British accent anywhere, and not too many people have silver hair around here, so it only stands to reason that you are, indeed, Eyes Rutherford."

Eyes uttered a soft growl and pulled Yuki into an alley, then removed his shades. "Listen, I don't have time to be dealing with raging fans, thank you very much, and I'd like it if you didn't make my presence known to the entire city." He frowned.

Yuki's heartbeat quickened when reality sunk in that his beloved idol was a mere inches away from him. "Sure, whatever you say." He nodded. "For a price."

Eyes increased his glare upon the boy at the comment.

"I could scream and yell and tell everyone within a ten block radius that Eyes Rutherford is here, or…"

"You wouldn't." Eyes said to the boy.

"Try me." Yuki smirked. "Or…you could kiss me, and I'll call it even."

That earned a questioning look from both Rio and Kyo. "What?" they yelped in unison.

Rio knew full well that Rutherford's interests lie in men, but it was beyond her how the boy knew this fact! Eyes and Kanone's relationship was kept secret even from the Blade Children for a good amount of time, and Eyes would _never _let the fact that he was gay get released to the public!

"Don't be absurd." Eyes spoke, not in the mood for toying with the insane boy. "Let me make one thing clear to you…I do not, nor _will not_ consider…" he was cut off as a pair of soft lips closed over his own. Those azure orbs widened in shock as he was pulled closer to his attacker.

Yuki wasted no time in trying to get as much as he could from the dazed pianist before he was pushed away, and thrust his hips into Eyes'.

Rutherford bit back a soft gasp and pushed the Sohma off of him, panting softly. Never in his life had he felt so….violated! An angry glare was given to the cursed child before those black shades were once again slipped over them to hide those sapphire eyes. He was sure that if he hadn't gotten away from the demented boy, there was a great chance that he could've been raped. "Let's go, Rio." He spoke to the girl as he made his way out of the alley.

Rio stared at Yuki, wondering how he could do such a thing to her friend. Without a word, she fell in step with Eyes and dismissed it from her mind.

Yuki stood with his head hanging, realizing what he'd just done. He felt horrible. It wasn't like him at all to behave in such an undignified manner! "What…What's wrong with me…?"

A/N: Ok, I'm going to call it quits…it's 1: 00 in the morning, and I need to get to bed. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up a few days from now. Bye-cha!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am soo, sooo sorry, folks! Gah! I need to update like mad! Grr…stupid Kou-chan! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, all of you!

CeTe: Yeah, he pretty much dug his own grave. Poor Yuki. I haven't really considered about putting Kanone in…hm, I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing.

Red Kitsune Flames: Um…I don't think love is the right word to go with here….try obsessed. Thanks for reviewing.

Kazuya Arsashi008: Hehe, thanks a lot! Yes, Momiji-chan is really, really adorable! (hugs Momi-chan) Thanks for reviewing!

Evil Twins INC: Heh, laugh away. And thanks, I tried to keep them in character to the best of my ability! Thanks for reviewing!

XXX

Rio looked up at her friend as she walked beside him. "Are you ok, Eyes?" she questioned quietly.

Rutherford made no comment as he glared behind his shades.

Rio kept trying to make conversation to take his mind of recent events. "Um…Oh! Guess what?" she bounced happily around the stoic Brit., careful not to get in his way as he walked.

"What is it, Rio?" Eyes sighed.

"I got you something for your birthday!" she smiled.

Eyes stopped walking. In the midst of all the confusion and concerts he had scheduled, he had forgotten that today was the day of September eighteenth.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!" Rio yelped, a frown tugging at her lips.

"…It…slipped my mind." Eyes said softly. "It doesn't matter anyway." He paused, looking to the sidewalk beneath his boots_. 'Not when we've only two years left….' _He thought to himself. "Let's go, Rio."

"But, Eyes! Why doesn't it matter? Rio fell in step with the teen as he continued to walk.

"You've forgotten about or curse, haven't you? The curse that our father chose to set upon us. We're Blade Children, Rio….and as such, we don't have much time to live. We'll…we'll no longer be ourselves. He reminded the short girl.

"All the more reason to enjoy what little remains of life we have…" Rio whispered sadly.

"A curse, huh?"

Eyes and Rio glanced back to see Kyo sitting on a wall behind them. "What's it matter? Go away." Rio frowned, annoyed that they were being followed.

Yuik walked up to his cousin, pushing him back to fall into the bushes.

"Hey! Ow! Aaaahh, there's thorns!" Kyo cried, scrambling to get out of the mess of thorns that surrounded him.

"I want to apologize." Yuki looked to his idol. "I….I'm sorry…for doing that to you. I just…don't know what came over me."

Eyes glared at the boy, not believing a word of it. "I'm sure you are." He muttered, then turned, continuing to walk forward.

Yuki stood there, speechless. Then it hit him. "Wait, you have a curse, too?" he realized. For once, some of Kyo's rantings had proved useful!

"Leave us alone." Rio replied, instantly being quieted by her friend.

"Too? Are you implying that you're one of the Blade Children?" Eyes questioned the boy.

"One of the what?" Yuki frowned. "No, I'm," he glanced at Kyo, who had gotten free of the thorny prison, and was now covered in cuts and scrapes. "_We're_ cursed with the animals of the Zodiac." He explained, getting weird looks from both the Blade Children. "Um….It's like this. When we're hugged by the opposite sex, by people who aren't cursed members of the Zodiac, we turn into animals….for Kyo, it could be a cat, since he's been possessed by the spirit of the cat. There are twelve of us, and we all chance into one of the twelve animals…." He explained.

Rio and Eyes stares at Yuki like he had just grown two extra heads. "Okaaay." Rio spoke. "And I'm Tinkerbell, and Eyes here is Santa Clause." She smirked.

"I'm serious." Yuki said to the girl.

Kyo frowned. "Ok, then…what's _your_ curse if you don't believe us?"

"It's none of your concern." Eyes spoke up.

"Well, we're _making_ it our concern, you arrogant asshole!" Kyo yelled, rushing at the ever-calm Brit.

Wrong move.

Before Yuki could even blink, Eyes side-stepped the cat and twisted his arm painfully behind his back, driving Kyo to his knees.

"Aaaahhh! Ok, ok! Let go, damn you!" Kyo yelped in pain. His cries went ignored by the Blade Child, who drew his arm up even more.

"Don't think you can try to attack me and get away with it, cat!" Eyes shoved Kyo forward, releasing his grip on the teen as he fell forward. He instantly regained his calm composure and looked at Yuki. "If you really must know, meet me at the Grande Hotel after the concert. It's far too dangerous to tell you out here."

"But I don't have a ticket." Yuki sighed.

Eyes reached into his coat pocket, pulling out three extra tickets and tossing them to Yuki.

"Eyes…." Rio looked up to her British friend. "Were those the tickets you had saved for Ryoko, Kousuke, and me?" she asked.

"No." Eyes spoke, turning his attention back to Yuki. "Feel free to invite whoever you wish…just don't expect any autographs." He told him, walking off with Rio close behind.

A/N: (sigh) sorry this took so long to get up! I just have so many things to work on! Anyway, leave a review, please! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've no excuse except for the fact that I really didn't know what to do with this, but that's not going to hold against angry reviewers, so on with the fic!

KousukeAsazuki: Yes, Eyes yelling is pretty scary, but even his patience has limits! Though I don't think anyone cares, because he's so droolworthy. Hot doesn't even begin to cover it.

CeTe: Well..no, no he didn't, really. See? Eyes has a nice side…somewhere under all that ice…I'm sure of it.

Red Kitsune Flames: You know what? ….I love it too, and I'm glad you love it!

Azab: Wonderful? I know. It is, isn't it? And it's all thanks to my lovely reviewers to make it wonderful. Without you guys, and your inspiration and encouraging comments, this fic really wouldn't be what it is.

XXX

"So he just gave you the tickets? You didn't even have to pay?" Shigure questioned, figuring it was some sort of trick. "The famous Eyes Rutherford would never do something like that!"

"How would you know? You've never even met the guy! Kyo frowned as he sat curled in the corner, rubbing his still sore arm. "He's a bastard."

"You only say that cause you got your ass handed to you by a pretty rich boy." Haru laughed.

"Shut up!" Kyo hissed. "I could've taken him if I wanted to!"

"Come on, guys, leave Kyo alone. He's been through enough already." Tohru tried her best to stop the teasing before it got out of hand, as it usually did.

"Keh…" Kyo frowned, lowering his head and beginning to sulk. _'Tohru's always trying to make the best of a situation, and always tried to help people in need….Tohru…'_ he thought to himself, feeling his heart swell with love for the girl. "Thanks." He muttered beneath his breath, in hopes that no one but Tohru would hear.

The brunette turned, smiling a cherubic smile to the blushing cat. "Don't mention it! I did it because you don't deserve to be picked on. And…well…you're my friend."

'_Arrrggghhhh! I'm stuck at "friend" level!'_ Kyo's inner voice yelled angrily. _'I bet it's that damn Yuki!' _

"So you have three tickets," Momiji noticed. "Who are you going to invite?" the rabbit poked his nose in Yuki's face, well, he tried to, but a few inches off his height prevented him from doing so.

"Well, there's no doubt I'm going, so that leaves just two tickets." Yuki sighed. "Let's see…there's eleven members of the zodiac, not including me, plus Tohru and her friends need to be taken into consideration of they want to come…"

"I'd love to meet Eyes Rutherford in person!" Tohru squealed excitedly.

"Oh, Tohru…" Yuki turned to face the girl and cupped her delicate hands in his own. "….I'll bring you back an autograph…"

A/N: I'm sure no one was expecting that. I apologize for the shortness, but it's late. I'll make it up with a longer chapter and revealing Yuki's surprise guests. Review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, I'm in love with this fic…or the anime…one or the other. I actually just finished watching the first two episodes of FB, so I'm still getting a sense of the chara's. Since this is the seventh chapter, I hope I'm keeping them all in character. Please tell me if I'm not….enjoy the fic.

Red Kitsune Flames: Yeah, go Yuki! Whoot! Hm, I say Tohru got what she deserved.

KousukeAsazuki: Poor Tohru? Hell no! The bitch had it coming! I'll feel more sorry for Kanone if the girl stalks him…he'll never get rid of her! Oh god…and yes, it's really amazing how your own OC can change you dramatically.

Azab: Awesome! I did it! Hell yeah! (sweatdrops) …What did I do, exactly?

Angel of 513: She would've messed thing up big time. Hence, the reason why Yuki told her no. I mean, what if she accidentally hugged Yuki at Eyes' concert…in front of thousands of people…? (gasps) IT'S YOU! (why the hell didn't I notice that before?) TT……DAMNIT! You tricked me, you dirty, evil person, you! o

XXX

"I'll bring you back an autograph." Yuki told Tohru, as if it meant nothing to him.

"E-eh?" the brunette blinked, stunned and more than confused as to what the charming Prince Yuki had just said. "What?"

"I'll be bringing Momiji and Shigure with me, Miss Honda. I hope that's alright." The violet-eyed boy announced.

Momiji burst out in a loud cheer. "Yay! We're going to see Eyes Rutherford! Eyes Rutherford! Eyes Rutherford!" he sang, dancing around the house, then glomping Yuki.

"I wonder if I can sell him one of my novels…" Shigure muttered to himself, tapping a finger to his chin in thought.

"What makes you think he'd want to buy your trashy romance novels!" Kyo hissed, somewhat irritated that Yuki didn't invite him.

"Oh, you're just jealous, I bet, because I have more talent than you." Shigure stared at the cat, standing over him with a dominating posture.

"You wish!"

Tohru ignored the arguing as she slipped quietly into the kitchen, trying to figure out the reason why Yuki chose not to invite her. Was she really a burden on the family? Were they embarrassed to be seen with her? the girl mumbled to herself. "I missed the only chance I had to see him in person…."

"There'll be other chances." A hand grabbed lightly onto her shoulder, comforting her.

Tohru looked back. "Huh? Haru?"

The cow looked around, before leaning slightly and whispering in Tohru's ear. "If you want, I know a way we can get to see Eyes, even without a ticket…" he explained. "All we have to do is show up at the concert, go through the underground sewage system that'll take us directly to the bathrooms, and from there, we find Eyes, take out his bodyguards and change into their clothes….then all we have to do is drug Rutherford at the end of the concert, stuff him into a bag, and…"

Tohru had stopped listening to the insane boy around the sewage part of his plan. "You've all gone mad." She stated, walking away to clear her head, and hopefully find a way to meet Eyes Rutherford _without_ ending up in prison.

"You did what?" A redhaired teenager yelped as Rutherford explained the situation.

"Kousuke, there's no need to shout. Really." Eyes spoke, raking his pale digits through his equally pale hair. "I saw no harm in giving him the tickets."

"He could've been a Hunter! You know they want us dead!" Kousuke argued, failing to get the message.

"If Yuki was, indeed a Hunter, then I wouldn't be standing before you. I told you before, there wasn't a reason not to trust him. He's clearly not a threat to us." The pianist frowned as he straightened his tie in the full length mirror in his dressing room.

"Whatever." The redhead mumbled, falling back into a chair.

"Do you think that annoying boy, Kyo is going to come with him?" Rio questioned, looking to the pianist with large, grey orbs.

"He can't be any more annoying than Kousuke…" Rutherford answered, avoiding giving a direct answer to her question, entirely.

"You're right…" Rio sighed, looking down at the melon she held in her lap.

Yuki, Momiji, and Shigure arrived at the concert hall, tickets in hand, and gaping at the large crowd of fangirls and fanboys that were planted at the entrance and raving about Eyes Rutherford. Yuki gulped, feeling a knot forming his stomach. "This is going to be difficult…" he noticed, wondering how he could slip past all the fans without getting his pretty little head ripped off in the process.

"It's at times like these, a human sacrifice would be best to distract them, wouldn't you say?" Shigure grinned, laughing.

"You can't be serious…" Yuki stared at his cousin, hoping that he really didn't intent to sacrifice him to those wild beasts guarding the door.

"Oh, I am." Shigure's grin widened, and he placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, in a vain attempt to comfort him. "So bring the lambs to the slaughter, and offer it up as a sacrificial lamb! Only then, the gods will bless you!" The obviously insane cousin yelled, then pointed to the large crowd of rabid fans. "Go forth, Momiji!" Shigure placed a hand on the blonde's back, shoving him forward into the sea of people.

"Momiji!" Yuki yelped, in fear that his cousin would be trampled.

The German boy let out a terrified howl as he landed in the center of the crowd. No sooner had he regained his balance, a dozen pairs of arms wrapped around his small, petit body, then…POOF!

A few people screamed at seeing a rabbit amidst the crown; a few of them gasped in confusion.

"Now! Run!" Shigure yelled to Yuki, beginning to run forward while the fans were distracted.

Yuki had no choice but to break into a run, following his mentally disturbed cousin through the small path in the crowd. "What about Momiji?"

"I got him!" Shigure picked up the confused bunny, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Yuki took a moment to grab the boy's clothes, continuing to run, following Shigure inside the large concert hall. "We made it…"

"All thanks to me." Shigure smiled, putting a now naked Momiji down on the floor.

"My clothes!" The blonde blushed, grabbing his clothes from Yuki and quickly putting them on.

"You nearly got Momiji killed. I really don't think that your actions deserve our gratitude. And to make things worse, now, Shigure, you didn't erase those people's memories. They know about out secret now, it was reckless of you not to adhere to the rules and simply go about this your own way."

Shigure frowned, ignoring his displeased cousin and did a pirouette as he sang. "Oh, Momiji, let's leave our little Yuki to brood by himself and find our seats, shall we? Eh?" he looked around, noticing the blonde missing from where he had been. "Momiji?"

A/N: (gasps) They lost little Momi-kun! (glares at Shigure) How dare you! (hits him with a newspaper) You bad, bad dog! Hm…what will they tell Akito? (laughs evilly) Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?


End file.
